NBK
The Natural Born Killers have appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. The Natural Born Killers Mickey As a child, Mickey witnessed his abusive father's suicide. As an adult, he drifted through a series of menial jobs and stints in prison before he met Mallory while delivering meat to her parents' home, and later stole her father's car. He was quickly arrested and imprisoned for the theft. During a tornado, he escaped from prison, returned to Mallory, and helped her kill her parents. After committing several murders they performed their own wedding ceremony, where they declared their love for one another. Mallory Mallory was molested by her father and ignored by her mother. She met Mickey when she was 18 and fell in love with him. He was soon sent to prison however, on theft charges. He later escaped and re-united with Mallory, and helped her murder her parents. They spared her little brother, Kevin, the only person besides Mickey she had ever loved. Murder spree and motive s Mickey and Mallory both spent several weeks roaming the country, killing at random, eventually claiming 52 victims. Mickey later claimed in prison that he did not believe his victims were worthy of life, and declared himself a "Natural Born Killer". Signature Mickey and Mallory's signature move is to always spare one person so that they can "live to tell the tale" to the media and police. Their witness is chosen at random. One example of this is the opening scene of the film, in which they play eenie meenie miney mo to choose which of the two witnesses they kill. An exception to this is the drugstore scene, in which Mickey kills the clerk despite him being the only person in the store, saying: "Yeah, but if I don't kill you, what is there to talk about?" Capture After they were both bitten by several snakes while walking through the desert, Mickey and Mallory went to a drugstore in search of some anti-venom. However, they were cornered by the police and threatened into capture by Detective Jack Scagnetti. Prison and escape They were both sentenced to life in prison until reporter Wayne Gale decides to interview Mickey after the Super Bowl. During the interview, the inmates watching the interview are inspired by Mickey and start a riot in the prison cafeteria. During the riot Mickey and Mallory escape along with Gale, who becomes their last victim when they execute him on live television, the person they spare being the audience. They then disappeared to start a new life. Role in RPG Remake The Knoxs crashed the booking signing for Clarice Starling and Will Graham, leaving dozens wounded or killed. They then become test subjects for Jigsaw and Amanda Young and force to kill 100 people in a matter of hours, which they do. Death The Natural Born Killers face Mr. Blonde in an all out street fight then ended it with a gun battle with both sides taking heavily damage. Mickey and Mallory then slowly passed not before telling Amanda of Dr. Fear.